Soarin' over a Rainbow
by SoarinDashfan
Summary: Drama can take it's toll but so can romance. One pony is desperate to ruin Rainbow Dash's life. This one pony is in love with the same pony that is in love with Rainbow Dash. Things get scary when two mares get into cat fights and when two stallions get into hoof-fights.
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1

Surprise!

Rainbow Dash was just finishing off her 20th lap for the day, when she heard Applejack below her. "What!" Rainbow Dash Yelled but as much as she tried she just couldn't hear a single word that flew out of Applejack's mouth. Rainbow Dash was getting irritated so she flew down to see what all the commotion was about. "Finally, Ya goin to be missin your birthday party!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow Jack trotted back to sugarcube corner. "Applejack... it's to darn hard to see anything in here!" Rainbow Dash felt around for a light switch. Pinkie Pie lept out of the Kitchen and turned on the lights from there "Surprise!" She screamed as confetti and other party objects fell down from the ceiling. Twilight and Fluttershy walked over to Rainbow Dash "Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash!" Twilight smiled then she turned to Fluttershy and winked at her. "what was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked confused, Twilight just smiled. A few minutes later the light went off again, It made scootaloo squeal but Rainbow Dash just yawned when the Lights turned back on. Rainbow Dash stopped in the middle of her yawn, Every single Wonderbolt was there, even the handsome Stallion With the Navy mane. Rainbow Dash slowly shuts her mouth "let's party!" She yells pony after pony dances to Vinyl's music, Rainbow Dash and Twilight went upstairs when they back downstairs everypony was in dressy clothing and octavia was playing a slow song SpitFire was asking soarin' to dance when Rainbow Dash came down the stairs with one of Rarity's beautiful silver and gold dress. Soarin' walked over to her "Would you like to dance?" He asked as Rainbow Dash looked up at Twilight for approval, Twilight smiled giving a signal that she was okay with it. Rainbow Dash was lead to the middle of the Dance floor with soarin' The two pegasi danced together while Octavia played her cello, Spitfire looked at them and stomped away.

Rainbow Dash flew back to her cloud home, she was dreadfully tired when somepony called her name. Rainbow Dash turned around "hello?" She looked around for anyponies that might of been calling her name but everywhere she looked there was nothing there _Weird I thought I heard somepony call my name? _Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she turned back around. Soarin' was behind her, "woah! wow! soarin' you scared me!" Rainbow Dash put her Hoof up to her chest. "sorry but I was just wondering if you would like to come to watch the wonderbolts practice tommorrow?" Soarin' asked, Rainbow Dash's eyes got wide "I'd love to!" she smiled happily holding back a scream. "Good! I'll see you tommorrow!" Soarin' zoomed off in another direction as Rainbow Dash raced off towards her Cloud Home. When Rainbow Dash got home she shut her door and her smiled got even wider "I'm going to watch the wonderbolts Practice" She squealed in delight. _The faster I go to bed then the faster tommorrow will come! _Rainbow Dash thought to herself with a wide grin she raced up and covered herself up with her covers, she stared at her ceiling it had a big wonderbolts poster on it, Rainbow Dash stared at it until she fell into a deep slumber.

Soarin' was racing around A track while SpitFire was flying into some of those Cloud Hoops. Rainbow Dash floated down onto one of the bleachers. _I haven'y been to cloudsdale for awhile _Rainbow Dash looked around admiring the scenery, Not even noticing that Soarin' had approached her "Hey!" He said he was out of breath. "I would of never of guessed that a wonderbolt would lose his breath!" Rainbow Dash teased the baby blue Stallion "you try flying around that track for 10 laps non-stop!" Soarin' Argued "I could beat you!" Rainbow Dash teased him some more " You my dear friend are on!" Soarin' challenged, "Am I allowed to?" Rainbow Dash asked uncertain. Soarin' was floating in the air "of course, It is the our track!" Soarin' said as Rainbow Dash flew to the Starting line. Rainbow Dash seen to many Wonderbolt shows to not know how to win a race against a wonderbolt. Surprise held A checkered flag up and yanked it down signaling that the race has begun. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash bolted away neck to neck when Rainbow Dash felt a burst of energy _I'm racing with a wonderbolt and A handsome one too! _Rainbow Dash flew past Soarin' and zipped past him not once, not twice, but three times. Rainbow Dash stopped she hadn't done the Sonic Rainboom. It was something that made her feel special was it Soarin' or was it just because she had been racing against a Wonderbolt?


	2. Glitter and Sparkles

Soarin' over a Rainbow

chapter 2

Glitter and Sparkles

Rainbow Dash looked around as she spotted Surprise coming towards her "Hey Rainbow, Can I sit here?" Surprise asked, Rainbow smiled and nodded her head happily. Rainbow Dash sat back on the bleachers with Surprise "I really think Soarin' likes you!" Surprise squealed. Rainbow Dash started to feel hot with embarassment, _Her name truly fits her... _Rainbow Dash managed a weak smile. "Oh looky, he's coming over!" Surprise jumped up and flew off near blaze and SpitFire. "Hey Rainbow Dash, nice work out there!" Soarin rubbed the back of his mane, "Oh thanks." Rainbow Dash's cheeks stared to warm up "so would you like to hang out sometime?" Soarin' asked ending with a cheesey smile. "Of course!" Rainbow Dash giggled at the baby blue Stallion. SpitFire looked over at Rainbow Dash, _What does she have that I don't!" _SpitFire turned her back on the Rainbow Colored mare. "ooooo, Somepony's jelly!" Surprise teased. SpitFire shot Surprise a glance "I'm not jealous!" SpitFire snapped madly "look, Rainbow Dash is to loyal to her friends, to go out with some-pony!" SpitFire turned away from Surprise to Face the laughing ponies "and even if they do somehow go 'out' it would NEVER work" SpitFire lashed around like a whip, and walked away. Rainbow Dash smiled as Soarin' walked away "so I'll see you tonight?" She called after him. The Stallion turned around and yelled back "yep! At five!" Soarin' turned around and flew off back to the Woderbolt's HQ.

Rainbow Dash smiled as the blasting wind ruffled her mane, Rainbow Dash blasted off towards Rarity's house. "Rarity!" Rainbow Dash called as she knocked on the door. "Yes darling?" Rarity stood there with cream all over her face. "Are you were yogurt?" Rainbow Dash asked as she went to poke it " And why on your face?" She pulled her hoof away. "come in, come in!" Rarity walked back into her house and trotted into the bathroom, humming. Rainbow Dash walked over to Rarity's silk couch, she sat on it enjoying the comfyness of it. "Okay, Rainbow Dash what do you need?" Rarity walked over with a cup of hot greenleaf tea. "I need something cute to wear, it needs to be cool no tooty fruity stuff you wear okay" Rainbow Dash smiled as Rarity laughed "WHY!" rarity sat straight up "because I'm going somewhere at five, with a Stallion!" Rainbow Dash watch Rarity facial expression change. "I'll be right on it, it'll be done by three!" the white Mare called over her shoulder as she ran to her working room. Rainbow Dash shook her head as she watched her friend disappear down the hall. Rainbow Dash let herself out. Rainbow Dash smiled as she thought of Soarin _Maybe I'll be able to show off my moves! _Rainbow Dash smiled and flew the rest of the way back home.

Rarity was at the door, Rainbow Dash just finished getting a shower. "Hey Rarity!" Rainbow Dash's mane slumped over her right eye. Rarity smiled then looked at Rainbow Dash's clock. It was only 3:46 P.M. "Okay so is it finished?" Rainbow Dash looked worried _Rarity wouldn't let me down. _ Rarity Smiled "Oh it's more then finished!" Rarity pulled out an outfit. Rainbow Dash smiled at the outfit, It was a silver and gold short dress and on the sides was her cutie mark. The shoes were long Golden Sparkly Boots but the bottom of them were Rainbow colored so were the Strings. Rainbow Dash's smiled got even wider "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" Rainbow Dash was clapping her hooves and jumping up and down happily. Rarity left soon after Rainbow Dash tried it on. The rainbow colored mare didn't bother with make-up or perfumes. She looked into a mirror, the frame was Rainbow colored. _Make-up and perfumes are uncool and I don't even have any! _Rainbow Dash ran back into her room and looked around but stopped at her end table right beside the bed, A picture of her parents was perched right on top of the table. " I'll make you proud!" She whispered to the picture and set off towards the destination, towards Soarin'.


	3. Too Late?

Soarin' over a Rainbow

Chapter 3

too late?

**Author's note - Sorry everyone I've been super-duper busy with parties and my dog just died and a ton of other stuff. I was thinking about deleting this story but it seems like a lot of you like it so I'm not gonna!**

Soarin' looked at his watch, "Five o' clock" The baby blue stallion sighed and looked up at the sky, looking for Rainbow Dash. "I knew she wouldn't come..." The stallion sighed again before starting to walk off. Somepony called from behind him "Hey hotshot..." Soarin' turned around hoping it was Rainbow Dash arrived. Spitfire smiled "I thought that was you! so, where's Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked her crush. Soarin' looked at his hooves when spitfire gasped. "She didn't," Spitfire lowered her voice to a whisper "Ditch you!?" The orange mare fought the urge to smile. Rainbow Dash looked below when she saw Soarin' and Spitfire, _Oh great! It's her..._The cyan mare overheard Surprise and Spitfire talking about her and Soarin' the other day. The pegasus flew down to greet the others, "Hi spitfire! Hey Soarin'!" Rainbow Dash's dress sparkled in the sunlight. Soarin's mouth dropped opened at the sight of Rainbow Dash. "Wow! you...uh...look pretty!" The stallion smiled at his date. The orange mare rolled her eyes "Well I gotta fly!" Spitfire didn't wait for a reply as she blasted off leaving a trail of smoke. Rainbow Dash smiled and locked eyes with Soarin'. "You don't look to bad yourself!" The mare flirted with the wonderbolts member._ Woah, I'm so glad that I didn't leave! _Soarin' smiled. Rainbow Dash walked to the other side of the cloud "So whatcha wanna do, Soarin?" The cyan pegasus asked before flying into the air. The stallion got a smirk on his face. "I'll race ya to my house!" He challenged the beautiful mare. Rainbow Dash laughed "Ha your on!" She blasted off towards his house. Soarin' followed quickly behind happily.

Spitfire watched them fly off, "What does he see in that...that IDIOT?" Spitfire grumbled to herself. Surprise smiled as her captain entered the Wonderbolts academy "Hello, Spitfire!" Surprise held a hoof up to her forehead. The captain rolled her eyes at the pegasus. "Stop joking around, Surprise! We got to do something about them!" Spitfire sighed and sat down at her desk. "We gotta do what about who?" Surprise sat on the floor beside her captain. The orange Pegasus looked at her teammate "Really, Surprise? We gotta stop Soarin' and Rainbow Dash! I don't want them going out!" Spitfire was practically whining. The white Wonderbolt sighed. "Spitfire, you can stop two ponies from dating! Princess Celestia can't even control the power of love!" Surprise tried to explain to her captain. The orange Pegasus looked at Surprise "Well then we are more powerful than Celestia because we are going to stop them from dating... and I don't care what the coincidences are!"

Rainbow Dash landed on the cloud first and Soarin' followed quickly behind. The cyan mare let out a girly giggle before covering her mouth with her hooves. "What's wrong, Dash?" The baby blue stallion asked, worry clouded his eyes. "It's nothing..." Rainbow Dash smiled before Soarin' opened his front door "Mares first!" He looked at the mare happily. The fast mare looked at Soarin' before walking into his house. _Woah talk about big! _"And I thought my home was big! Just look at this place!" Rainbow Dash fell onto the couch happily. "Yeah my older house was bigger! But I couldn't stand it." Soarin' sat down beside the cyan pegasus. "You couldn't stand what?" Rainbow Dash asked her date with curiousity. "Losing everything! I'd have it one moment then the next moment it's gone! It's like a ghost took it and hid it!" Soarin' laughed at Rainbow Dash's expression. "Was it really that big!?" Rainbow Dash's eyes got wide. _Celestia! This hotshot must be rich! _Rainbow Dash smiled happily when she looked at her friend when he leaned in to kiss her. The pegasus leaned backwards in shock. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Dash!" Soarin's face started to turn red in embarrassment. Rainbow Dash looked at him "It's okay, Soarin! Just remember I always start everything!" The cyan mare grabbed Soarin' and leaned him in for a kiss.


End file.
